regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 1 Episode 1
Recap The Campaign starts in the city of Ruin on an island that has appeared out of nowehere and is drifting east towards the sword coast. The First session sees a party that is made up of Destiny playing a Fighter named Wander, Anna Prosser playing a cleric named Lapis, NRGAmnesiac playing a Barbarian named Dench and SeltzerPlease playing a warlock named Rachel. As the session gets going the group picks up their first quest from Laura the Bartender at the Shamrock Saloon which is to investigate why a shipment of ale failed to arrive from Bobby the Brewer. The party starts moving north from Ruin. As the party starts moving forward, Lapis notices a broken wagon wheel on the side of the road. They find a broken cask of ale under a bush, leading them to believe the ale wagon had been attacked. They find a dead body in a trench off the road. They see some wagon ruts leading off the road, and follow it to the west. The tracks lead to a bridge, which is guarded by armed warriors and their leader Elisa. The party approaches the bridge under the guise of musicians, playing music and dancing their way forward. The warriors request a toll of 1GP a person to cross, which the party reluctantly pays after some discussion. Dench successfully sells Elisa a flute, which prevents her from charging the party extra to cross. On the other side of the bridge is a casino, with a Gnome chained down and forced to play cards against other patrons. The party investigates the casino looking for the ale and finds only rum. They also try to play cards against the gnome, finding out that the gnome is enslaved to the casino owners. They find more wagon ruts to the north, and continue to pursue. The party runs into 2 goblins riding atop a worg. After a brief conversation, Lapis casts a spell, and the goblins open fire with their shortbows. A battle ensues, during which the party notices a cave behind the goblins with wagon tracks leading into it. After one of the goblins goes down, the second goblin enters the cave while the worg leaves. The party sets up a hunting trap and Wander impales a goblin outside the cave to intimidate reinforcements. The party then enters the cave. A few steps in, the party finds caltrops littered on the floor in front of a ledge, and then a hail of sling bullets flies at Wander, almost bringing him down. Several kobolds fling stones from the ledge, and then two rust monsters attack the party. They quickly see the situation turning for the worst, and then flee from the cave. One of the rust monsters gets caught in the hunting trap, and the party manages to kill the other one before retreating. The kobolds cheer in glee at defeating the adventuring party! The party makes it's way back to town with their tails between their legs, having been defeated by the mighty kobolds. They gather at Laura's bar and lick their wounds. Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes